


Let me down

by Lui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lui/pseuds/Lui
Summary: “  sometimes I wouldn’t mind if I was less important”





	Let me down

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter I don’t on the song let me down by Jorja Smith. I don’t own anything except for this very bland idea.

POV.Draco

You know you do this thing where you make up your mind before you even know the whole situation I love you I don’t need anyone else you’ll never except that. I wish that I could give you everything you need. I understand that sometimes I’m not going to be the most important person in the world. But I want to know who to turn to when you don’t come to my bed and I can’t help that every time I do feel your skin against mine I think of where is your skin is been touched you and who else will kiss you. And I know you know why but together I know you know why I stay but I can’t .... not anymore. 

POV. Harry  
I will go to think. The feelings of another person’s hands on me and I miss you. I’m broke and I don’t want to waste your love on me and strongest person I know only person I know who sacrificed more from me then you is my own mother so when I tell you that I love you I mean it. But I also mean it when I say to bad idea to love me, I bring bad luck to the people who Love me. 

At the same time.  
That’s why I’ve got you to let me down.  
That’s why I always let you down.


End file.
